


Midnight Jog

by KaiHaru



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, HAVE I MENTIONED THE FLOOFIES?!, M/M, Modern AU, bc Haru is taking a break with the other fic, just pure fluff, lil drabble i guess???, midnight jogging, overuse of the word jog, precious newt, thomas is the youngest among them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho and Thomas wants to jog for some reasons, and Newt just came along because he assumed that he's getting fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Jog

**Author's Note:**

> Haru: I need a break from writing the other fic- because there's gonna be action and that's really way out of my ability.

Newt woke up, hearing rustling and heavy footsteps. Although he's awake, he didn't open his eyes. He turned to his left, expecting Thomas to be there but to find his space empty. The brit opened his eyes. "Tommy?" He asked groggily.

Thomas was standing next to Minho, who was already dressed up and ready to go. "Hey, Newt," The brown haired male greeted, which bought Minho to notice the other as well.

"Morning, shank," Minho greeted as well. "Thomas wanted to take a jog with me, do you want to join?"

Newt looked at his boyfriend. "It's... What? Midnight?" He asked before he sat up.

"It'll be fun. Come on, Newt," Thomas encouraged, his grin widening.

The brit looked down at his limp. "I'll just slow you guys down."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you while Minho goes to his pace. His jogging place is just the park anyway." Thomas said. "Come on, you need a bit of exercise too."

"Are you calling me fat, Tommy?" Newt joked, but his tone was too serious for his liking.

"No! I wasn't!" The younger defended, laughing along with Minho.

* * *

 

"This is nice," Thomas said as he jogged slowly with Newt while Minho was ahead of them.

"Yeah, it is," Newt replied, his pace gradually becoming slowly as he could feel his bad leg acting up. "Tommy, I don't think I can go much longer." He said.

Thomas pouted and sighed before he stops, making Newt stop too. "Well you can just sit on the bench while Minho and I jog."

"Good that," Newt said, actually glad he can get his leg to shut up for a moment but a bit disappointed that he can't jog along with his boyfriends. "Have fun."

Thomas nodded before he went after Minho, finally at the pace he's used to, which was as fast as Minho's.

Newt watched them for a while, smiling as he did so. He could see Thomas racing Minho instead of actually jogging, their pace increasing until Minho was falling back. Thomas was laughing loudly, not caring if the neighborhood woke up due to his boisterous laughter, Minho, who normally doesn't crack when he's at his jogs - because talking alone is a waste of energy - laughed.

"Too slow!" Thomas said as he ran faster, already at his limit but it's always fun to see Minho getting riled up.

"Get back here, shank!" Minho laughed, chasing the younger male.

They went at it for a while, sometimes taking breaks by sitting with Newt on the bench, sometimes going back to their wild goose chase. After hours, Minho was able to catch him, wrapping his strong arms around Thomas's waist before spinning him around. It was a sight to behold; Newt grinned when the two accidentally hit a pole. "Get a room!" He said before he stood up.

Minho grinned, jogging with Thomas back to their boyfriend. "Hey, I wanna show you guys something."

"If it's your dong, we already did." Thomas said, too quickly that it caught the older male off-guard, and for Newt to burst into laughter.

"It's not- Thomas, shut your mouth," Minho muttered before he walked out of the park. "Come on."

* * *

 

"Where are we going, Minho?" Newt asked, following the Asian while holding Thomas's hand, who was falling back because he was getting tired.

"Somewhere cool, just a little more," The other replied, as he trudged to who-knows-where.

After a few more minutes, twigs snapping and branches on the face, they reached a hill. "We're going up there?" Thomas whined making more groggy noises before making other different noises Newt doubts if they are even human.

"Yeah, come on," Minho said, walking up the hill.

Newt and Thomas looked at each other before they followed him again. They reached the top, and then they were overwhelmed with the scenery in front of them.

It was the sunrise, a harmony of purples, soft oranges and blues, with golden clouds.

Minho grinned before resting his sweaty arms over his boyfriends' shoulders. "Whaddya think?"

"Minho, this is beautiful," Newt mumbled, kissing the Asian's chin.

"This is rad; I wish I bought my camera with me," Thomas said, marveling the scenery.

"We could come back again," Minho said.

"On a reasonable time," Newt added, elbowing Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> Kai & Haru: Don't they look sweeeet- fuck.


End file.
